


don't forget to kiss me

by haeni (hanijima)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanijima/pseuds/haeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae wakes up with cold feet, but his heart is warmer than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't forget to kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for chenpionships! this was really fun to write! spread the krisbaekchen love!!!<3

Jongdae could get used to this, waking up sandwiched between Baekhyun and Yifan's warm bodies with the scent of Yifan's strawberry shampoo filling his nose, waking up to see two important people in his life looking bedraggled with bed hair and morning breath. Especially Yifan. He could use some mints every morning before he kisses anyone and he should also really stop letting Baekhyun borrow his too big to fit clothes. Baekhyun parading around the house in giant shirts or hoodies with nothing underneath is a hazard. A blaring yellow sign with the large skull that explicitly says "dangerous, don't touch". The point is, it's not a good thing. Nopidy nope nope. It's not a good thing. It's definitely not something he dreams about. Definitely not a turn on. He refuses to admit it.

He can't believe how Yifan could easily let it slide too. The 'he does it every day, i'm used to it' excuse is bullshit. Have you seen Byun Baekhyun's thighs? They could squish and suffocate him and he'd thank him for it. He's that far gone.

Jongdae feels someone’s breath fanning his sensitive neck, and before long, someone starts playing with the strands of his hair. His eyes fly open and when he rolls over to see who it is, he squeaks. Yifan is smiling at him, his eyelids still droopy from sleep. “Good morning, Jongdae.” Baekhyun stirs from the commotion but thankfully doesn’t wake up. 

“Mornin’,” he mumbles and turns to face Baekhyun again, admiring how Baekhyun’s leg on his bony hip hasn’t wavered after all the wriggling he’s done. He’s part octopus or something. Maybe a Koala? Wait no. Yifan’s the Koala, with his long arms able to wrap him and Baekhyun into a giant koala hug. 

Jongdae sighs contentedly when Baekhyun snores cutely and nuzzles into Jongdae’s arms. He can smell more strawberry shampoo and it’s infiltrating his senses, lulling him back to sleep. It doesn’t help that Yifan’s fingers are playing imaginary tunes on his ribcage now, and sleepily, he involuntarily arches and hits Yifan’s chin with his head. “Ow.”

“Woops,” alarmed, Jongdae fully turns around and presses soft kisses against Yifan’s chin. There’s a hint of stubble growing, and Jongdae laughs when Yifan makes a face at him. The chaste kisses turn to open mouthed kisses where he lets Yifan to his own devices, gives him access to completely map out his mouth. Baekhyun stirs again and wraps an arm around Jongdae, and he gasps when he feels Baekhyun’s warm lips on his neck.

“Good morning, you two. I can’t believe—“ Baekhyun yawns, presses another kiss on his neck. “I can’t believe you’re leaving me out on the action.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae whimpers, clawing at Yifan’s shirt. Baekhyun, ever the tease, lets his hand travel down the plane of Jongdae’s stomach and then stays put like a warm presence. “Good morning..” Yifan’s laugh fills the space between them before Baekhyun turns Jongdae around for a proper good morning kiss. Thank goodness Baekhyun and Yifan own a bed fit for more than two people. Or else they’d be cramped and uncomfortable the whole night. 

“Don’t leave me out of this, I need some lovin’ too.” His hands come up to brush Jongdae’s hair away, his pretty fingers entangling themselves in his new hair. “Hello there, cutie.” Baekhyun says with his lips slightly brushing Jongdae’s. God, Baekhyun is making him so lightheaded in the morning. His eyes don’t tear away from Jongdae’s and they’re drawing him in for another kiss, another make out session like last night, but with less dick touching.

Yifan slides out of the bed and stretches before he flops on the two of them, effectively earning a squeal from Baekhyun and a disgruntled groan from Jongdae. “Get off, Yifan.”

“No.” He says. To make his point clear, he twists and turns on top of them.

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae and they grin at each other, knowing well what the other is thinking. Jongdae mouths his countdown. _One, two, and a three!_ They sit up and push Yifan off until he falls over the foot of the bed with a thud. 

They hear Yifan theatrically groan from his position, and Baekhyun giggles. “I swear to god. He’s so dramatic, I can’t believe he’s not in some kind of theatre right now and slaying dragons.”

Jongdae replies enthusiastically, standing up, “I heard he was in theatre back in college. As a tree.” Baekhyun puts a hand over his mouth and gasps dramatically too, just to piss him off. “He won’t be slaying dragons, anytime soon.”

“Both of you are mean. No coffee for you.”

It's not the most perfect arrangement—the three of them. At first it was just Baekhyun and Jongdae, bestest of friends. Roommates five-ever, your food is my food and vice versa kind of ensemble. But the only thing one sided was Jongdae’s feelings towards Baekhyun. Until a tall blond bitch faced guy came into their lives, sweeping Baekhyun off his feet, and left Jongdae in the dust. 

The first time he met Yifan was during Luhan’s yearly get-drunk-and-drop-dead party (because let’s face it, it isn’t a party until someone’s wasted and hungrily making out in the corner.) Baekhyun had introduced them, and they’d both exchanged terse nods before Luhan whisked Baekhyun away for God knows what. Jongdae expected a lengthy moment of silence between them, Yifan didn’t seem the type to socialize, or more precisely, Yifan’s eyebrows didn’t seem to let Yifan look less angry than a tiger deprived of food. But he was wrong, Yifan had turned to him and engaged in conversation, talking about philosophy and politics and Jongdae tried to keep up with him even though he doesn’t even watch TV anymore with exams and projects piling up.

Yifan looked so bright and very passionate about whatever he was discussing and it left Jongdae trying to absorb Yifan’s points in order not to make a total fool of himself in front of his best friend’s boyfriend.

Yifan, as it seemed was very concerned with the country’s state and why the hell are crops’ prices increasing every month. But he was also interested in mythological creatures. _Must be why he’s entranced with Baekhyun. He’s a beautiful fucking fairy._ He could still remember one of Yifan’s angry eyebrows raising at him and the stupid knowing look on his face. Apparently, he wasn’t internal monologue-ing. Apparently, three-fourths of the reason why his face was red wasn’t just because of the alcohol in his system. And apparently, he didn’t mind how even though Yifan had his arms around Baekhyun the whole night; he kept smiling fondly at Jongdae.

Yifan could be the kind of guy who’s a player, and Jongdae was honestly scared that he’d hurt Baekhyun. So just in case, he prepared a list of methodologies on how to commit murder without leaving evidence and without getting caught (all credits go to a certain Do Kyungsoo in Jongdae’s Communication Class). He was wrong though, because months later Baekhyun told him he’s moving in with Yifan at the nice new apartment they picked out a few minutes away from Jongdae’s now-too-big dorm room. Jongdae protests a bit, whines because he can, but Baekhyun’s got that look, where he’s so sure of this, that he wants to move in with Yifan that he’s so in love with him that he wants to, _needs to_. Baekhyun does stupid things, Jongdae’s always been there with him when he does it, but this time he can’t. So, with a bruised heart, Jongdae shoos him away with a megawatt smile.

He wanted to hate Yifan. He took Baekhyun away, took Baekhyun’s hand in his and made Baekhyun feel things, made Baekhyun happy. He can’t because Yifan is kind, he treats Jongdae the same. Doesn’t mock Jongdae or drive him away even though he knows about Jongdae’s feelings towards his boyfriend. Doesn’t dangle his relationship with Baekhyun in Jongdae’s face. 

And he’s funny, sensible, and his hands are probably the size of Jongdae’s face or even bigger. His gums always show whenever he laughs at Jongdae’s jokes. Yifan also just smiles fondly as Baekhyun and Jongdae debate who’s going to be the next Supreme, on who’s going to die next in GoT and _if god damn John Snow dies I will kill a bitch,_ and he helps placate whoever is on the verge of crying because the other is spewing strings of spoilers and ruining friendships.

In short he’s a good person. A giant clumsy person. And Jongdae didn’t mind him being Baekhyun’s boyfriend. It didn’t really matter as long as Jongdae isn’t forced to pull out Kyungsoo’s list then it’s all good.

Well except for the fact that he may or may not have walked into Baekhyun and Yifan fucking in the fucking living room when he came over for movie night. He didn’t hear the moaning with the headphones in his ears, so he just opened the door like he normally does and Io and behold, Yifan fucking Baekhyun on the fucking couch where Jongdae always fucking sits on whenever he’s over. The two didn’t notice though with their backs to Jongdae. More literally, Yifan’s smooth ass to Jongdae. He could have forgotten about it. Yeah, they’re dating, they _could_ be fucking. It’s normal. Unlike himself, he just has his handy dandy right hand jerking himself off to the image of the two fucking each other.

And then Baekhyun asked him to come over for a movie marathon after Jongdae called in sick the other time. And Jongdae unwittingly asked if Yifan would be there and Baekhyun tilted his head in intrigue, _of course, we live together. Why, what’s up?_

Baekhyun teases him _is it because you like Yifan? Oh my gosh, Jongdae, you have the hots for my boyfriend._ And Baekhyun doesn’t let it go even when someone in The Notebook is dying, giggling inappropriately at certain times throughout the movie. Yifan comes home a bit later than usual due to some technical errors at work and he tiredly plops between Baekhyun and Jongdae and Jongdae does the gesture that suggests he’s going to slit Baekhyun’s throat if he says anything stupid. And Baekhyun wriggled his eyebrows at him and kisses Yifan’s nose and then asks him if he wants more popcorn. But it was just a ploy for Baekhyun to leave them alone and he winked at Jongdae and Yifan tried talking to him casually about his internship and Jongdae got snarky because he’s internally freaking out. 

Yifan asks if he’s okay so worriedly that defies the angry expression he has on all the time, and Jongdae says yeah he's okay and that needs to leave because it’s getting late and homework and term papers and Yifan shows him out the door and he leaves before Baekhyun could stop him.

Baekhyun probably told Yifan everything like the little bitch he is and it felt like everything was going to be awkward, because how can you even have a huge crush on your best friend (the person you’re in love with for years )’s boyfriend? That’s wrong in every bible, and one day he’ll just have to face his demons aka Byun Baekhyun and his hot boyfriend Wu Yifan.

Baekhyun offers to bring him home (Jongdae was very reluctant but in the end agreed). His definition of home was largely different from Baekhyun and Yifan's because home for Jongdae is synonymous to his too-big dorm room with a mountain of cup noodles, and a shitton of papers not a fairly large apartment down in Gangnam where Yifan pays for the rent every month because Baekhyun can never be bothered to talk to their grumpy landlady. 

Jongdae panics and Yifan coolly insists he should sit down. The taller man disappears into the kitchen and Baekhyun grins at him, talking giddily about Minseok and Luhan and how excited he is for the wedding and Jongdae spaces out, thinking about noodles or Yifan's huge hands and Baekhyun’s eyes and the excitement in his voice and Baekhyun leans in and kisses him and Jongdae is like, _what??!!!_ And he notices that Yifan saw them but he just settles right next to Jongdae and passes the food and some cans of soda and asks which movie they’re watching today and Baekhyun splays himself on Jongdae’s lap and makes himself comfortable.

“You’re not going to say anything?” he asks Yifan, and indifferently Yifan says, “Hmm? What is there to say?”

“You see Jongdae, I kind of knew you liked me. I was just waiting for you to make a move, but you didn’t. You like Yifan too, and you’re still not making any moves, so I took liberty into luring you into our trap”

“Trap?” Jongdae says the same time Yifan asks, “Our?”

“Okay. My trap. But Yifan likes you too. A lot, actually.”

“I do.” Jongdae gives him a long look. “He’s not pressuring me or anything. You’re cuter than Baekhyun."

"Hey!!!"

"You’ve got your own charms, like you’re energetic, but you know when to be unlike some people,” Baekhyun punches Yifan’s arm, a pout donning his face.

“What do you mean?”

“What we mean is, would you like to give us a chance, Jongdae?” Baekhyun turns to him with the pout still on, and when Jongdae looks at Yifan, Yifan is smiling at him and pushing his hair out of his face. Jongdae nods, exhilarated and Yifan leans down and kisses the corner of his lips.

Jongdae wonders what he did in his previous life to deserve all this good karma (or bad, depending on how you look at it.).

It used to be Baekhyun and Jongdae, Baekhyun and Yifan _ft. Jongdae_ , and then finally to what they are now.

They go grocery shopping after properly waking up. And since it’s movie day, they decided to watch a movie in a cinema instead of on Jongdae’s laptop for a change. Baekhyun takes an hour on choosing which perfect movie to watch and they still end up choosing Baekhyun’s first choice. Big Hero 6 rolls and Jongdae almost tells him someone’s going to die, but he doesn’t want to ruin the mood. 

Yifan takes their hands and walks them into the cinema, dutifully warming them up to the best he can. Jongdae buys the popcorn and some candy bars, opting to stay clear of having to carry the drinks after last time’s disaster where he slipped and accidentally showered a little girl in diet coke.

Yifan sits between them and Jongdae falls asleep halfway through the movie, leaning his head on Yifan’s side. He wakes up to the sound of something exploding and almost panics. “Shh…” Baekhyun says, absorbed in the movie.

Looking at Yifan, he seems a little teary-eyed. Jongdae looks closely at the screen and the cinema goes quiet save for Baymax and Hiro’s parting words. _“I am satisfied with my care.”_

Yifan hisses a soft _fuck_ and buries his face in Baekhyun’s shoulder. This wasn’t the kind of character death Jongdae had heard of so he lets it be, stares at Yifan and Baekhyhun and back at the screen. 

 

They go home with Yifan having to duck because his eyes are red as hell, and his two tiny boyfriends become attentive to him when they get back. They bring him coffee and since movie day ended early, Baekhyun makes a suggestion of building a pillow fort in the living room and maybe continue watching some RomCom on Netflix.

“You’re kind of like Baymax,” Baekhyun says to Yifan, passing the bowl of marshmallows. “Big, fluffy, and very very hug-able. Well except for those eyebrows, those eyebrows are menacing. Not very Baymax-y at all.”

“Stop making fun of my eyebrows, Baek,” he strikes back. 

“Do you think he’ll look nicer and nonthreatening if we shaved them?” Jongdae suggests jokingly. Yifan all but squeaks and then they pin him down on the living room floor, Baekhyun holding his lanky hands down while Jongdae straddled his middle, making cutting motions with his fingers and then tickling Yifan. 

“I hate you, I hate you both, get off of me! I don’t even know why I’m dating you both!”

“It’s because you’re a loser and we’re lucky to take pity on you, right Jongdae?” 

“…Right.”

“What’s with the sudden change of atmosphere?”

“It’s nothing.” Jongdae tries to laugh but Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you want Yifan to pin you down and for me to tickle you spill your guts?”

“No, no. it’s nothing.”

Baekhyun pulls him into a hug that has Yifan following and doing his thing, wrapping them up in a blanket and then hugging them both. “See, all better? Baymax here even made us into a burrito.”

“Hey!”

“Thanks.” 

“We love you too, Jongdae. Very very much. Don’t forget that.”

Jongdae loves how everything falls into place. How the three of them fall into seamless routine. It's not the boring kind--well maybe yeah, because Yifan does like to watch reruns of old Disney movies during Saturdays while Baekhyun belts out seven Girl's Generation songs complete with Hyoyeon's dance breaks in the bathroom every day. It makes Jongdae immensely happy being with the two of them. 

But today seems to be a little bit out of routine. Instead of movie day, it’s study day! Finals are drawing near and unlike Yifan, the two of them still had to work their asses off to finish their last year in college. 

Yifan bursts into the bedroom with boxes of donuts and four cups of coffee (two for himself because he needs to babysit the two grown ass men who keep procrastinating). Jongdae looks up from his sheet notes and smiles, taking the cup enthusiastically for someone who’s about to collapse from fatigue. He’s been studying since early in the morning until late in the afternoon whilst Baekhyun used half the day to prance around the apartment and raid cupboards. 

He pulls Yifan down for a kiss when Baekhyun doesn’t bother to look up and acknowledge Yifan’s presence. “Thank you, our personal health care companion!” Jongdae beams at him, and he lets Yifan wrap his arms around his torso, pulling him flush against the older man. 

Yifan is warm and he smells distinctly of coffee and sugar, and a tinge of sweat somewhere, probably from climbing the stairs because the elevator’s still under maintenance. Jongdae buries his face in Yifan’s arms, allowing himself to ease the stress away. Yifan really is Baymax in a way, he’s warm and nice and, _Jongdae, don’t fall asleep!_

“I’m awake!” Jongdae blinks blearily at him, and Yifan leads him back to his position on the bed. Baekhyun still hasn’t uttered a single word at them, choosing instead to furrow his brows on the problem at hand. “Anyway, I’m already done with the piece for tomorrow’s finals. I need a cuddle break.”

“Really? That’s great,” Yifan sits next to him and locks their fingers together; Jongdae’s smaller hands in his. “Donuts?” Yifan opens the box with his other hand and offers Jongdae a strawberry filled donut. They eat in relative silence, noms and ahhs filling the air along with the angry strokes of Baekhyun’s pen.

Jongdae toes the sheets off the bed, some falling near Baekhyun’s area. He pulls Yifan with him and just wraps his arms around the older man. “Sleep,” he says. Jongdae’s so tired, and he knows Yifan is exhausted from work. They both need this cuddle break. 

From the corner of his eye, he sees Yifan looking intently at him. “Can I get another kiss first?”

“Will you please suck faces somewhere else? I’m trying to concentrate here,” Baekhyun throws a foot pillow at them before Jongdae could get the chance to answer Yifan. In retaliation, he wraps his hands around Yifan’s neck and makes obscene, sloppy kissing noises. “You’re the worst people on the planet right now.”

Yifan and Jongdae laugh, limbs tangled together as they peered at Baekhyun’s form hunched over mountains of references. “Jongdae’s a good kisser. Can’t blame me if I can’t take my mouth off his,” Yifan teases. This earns another loud cackle from Jongdae and a dying walrus groan from Baekhyun.

“Same. Oh hey, by the way, out of genuine curiosity, how did you meet Yifan? You never told me anything. One thing I knew you were single the next, you have a tall brooding man hanging off your arm.” Yifan laughs, smacking Jongdae’s thigh, playfully.

Baekhyun turns to look at them, eyebrows knitted into confusion. “I told you.”

“I don’t recall you telling me.”

“First frat party.” Baekhyun groans. Yifan leans closer to Jongdae and presses his lips into Jongdae’s ear for a teasing kiss. “Can we drop this? I have to finish this math thingy majig and sleep. I need sleep.”

Grinning, Jongdae patted Yifan’s cheeks and kisses him on the nose. “So he was the Jedi.”

“What Jedi?”

“Jongdae, you piece of shit, drop it.”

“He told me he _fucking_ kissed a Jedi.” Jongdae slides a look at Yifan. “And some _fucking_ girl took his Jedi away. I can’t believe he’d refer to you as a Jedi. You look more like one of those guards in white.”

Baekhyun growls at him, and goes back to his work. “I wonder how a true Jedi kisses, that you got so hooked up on this one in particular.” Jongdae tilts his head up, lips precariously close to Yifan’s. He admires the curves of Yifan’s lips, the way he nibbles at it while trying to keep his hands off of Jongdae’s growing tent. 

 

Jongdae leans in closer, inch by inch, centimetre by centimetre and whispers. “Believe in the force. The force will serve you well if you believe, my Jedi.” The two of them burst out laughing, rolling in bed and making a fuss in the room.

“Screw you both,” Baekhyun hisses, throwing another foot pillow. Jongdae wonders how many foot pillows do they own and why does Baekhyun have them all under his butt. 

“After you finish that. You can.”

With new found vigor, Baekyun was able to finish before Jongdae fell into a deep nap while waiting for Yifan’s warm hugs. Baekhyun straddles him and he shoves a warm hand underneath Jongdae’s shirt. Jongdae moans into the kiss, feeling Baekhyun pinch on one of his nipple. “It’s going to be okay, Dae.” That fucking nickname still gets to him, it’s cheesy but it makes him feel special especially with the way Baekhyun’s rolling the syllables with his tongue in barely a whisper. 

Baekhyun starts to take off his shirt. Jongdae moans into the kiss, feeling Baekhyun pinch one of his nipples. 

“It’s okay. You can trust me, Dae.” Baekhyun says, and _oh my god_ , Jongdae’s breath leaves him when strips them both of everything. Baekhyun looks beautiful, stunning as he hovers over him. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Baekhyun naked before, but it just… It’s different now. Different every time.

“Where do you want me?” Yifan asks. It takes Jongdae by surprise. He’s completely (partially) forgotten that Yifan got out of the bathroom a few minutes ago. The sound of the door clicking lost and muffled by the loud heartbeats in his ears. 

“Hmm…” Baekhyun contemplates. He does a stupid thinking pose and if Jongdae wasn’t hard as fuck he would have flicked Baekhyun’s nose. “Anywhere you think is fine, baby. But for now, let me take care of little Jongdae here.”

“Don’t call my dick little!” He squeaks in protest, hitting Baekhyun with a leg. He jumps in place with Yifan’s large hands roaming his chest and his mouth latched on Jongdae’s neck. 

“Do you prefer that I’d pretend that I’m chocking on your dick like it’s massive? Then you’d cum in my mouth, or maybe you want it all over my face. What do you say, Dae?” God. Baekhyun’s sultry voice and shamelessness and his stupid knowledge on Jongdae’s penchant on dirty talk is doing wonders to little Jongdae (not little!!!!). 

He’s about to say something when Yifan turns his head and smiles down at him before he licks his way into Jongdae’s mouth. He hears Baekhyun chuckling like the evil being he is as he mouths on Jongdae’s half-hard cock. “Mmm… So hard for us, look Fanfan. He’s so hard for us, I can just eat him all up.”

Yifan groans from the back of his throat and the vibrations are enough to turn Jongdae insane. From the corner of his eye, he can see Yifan palming himself through his boxers and he reaches out to help him. Yifan’s sounds are muffled by his own mouth, and Baekhyun litters kisses on his inner thighs upwards. With Baekhyun’s pretty fingers holding down his hips, he thankfully doesn’t buck up when Baekhyun takes him in. 

“Yifan,” he moans when the tall man detaches from his lips and moves down to lick on his pert nipples, teasing them with his teeth while the other gets rolled between his fingers. Jongdae could come then and there.

Yifan and Baekhyun showering with attention and affection certainly has his senses shift too overdrive. His hand on Yifan has gotten sloppier with each stroke and Yifan, being the gentle tall-ass giant that he is tells Baekhyun to stop. “He’s close.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun laughs, still dangerously near his cock. “Thanks for the warning.”

In his dazed mind, he hisses a fuck you, Baekhyun, but not really meaning it. 

“Me? I thought you wanted to get fucked, but okay. That can be arranged.” He watches as Baekhyun grabs the lube from the nightstand and shucks his underwear off. Opposite of him, Baekhyun spreads his own legs and with two lube slicked fingers, started to open himself up. For a few minutes, all Jongdae could hear were Baekhyun’s whimpering and Yifan’s soft whimpers of _fuck, fuck Baekhyun_. He pads to where Baekhyun laid, and pushed up a leg over his shoulder as he helps Baekhyun open himself.

Jongdae made space to let Yifan properly seat himself on the bed. With the tall man’s body covering Baekhyun as he fucked him open with his long fingers. Baekhyun’s moans fill the air and Jongdae grins, leans to stage whisper in Yifan’s ears when Baekhyun’s noises get louder with every pump of Yifan’s fingers. _“He’s close.”_

“I’m not—“ Baekhyun grunts, his knees are buckling already and if that isn’t an indication of how close he is, then slap Jongdae in the face for being a liar. “Okay, _okay_.”

Yifan helps him up and Baekhyun oh so graciously straddles Jongdae. He looks amazing, sweaty from being finger fucked by Yifan. Jongdae feels Yifan’s hand on his cock as he guides him to the rim of Baekhyun’s entrance and Baekhyun sink down, letting out a ridiculously loud whimper. He’s hot and tight, experimentally squeezing around Jongdae’s cock. 

The two of them let their moans fill the room with every upward thrust of Jongdae’s hips and Baekhyun’s occasional rolls. Yifan claims Baekhyun’s mouth and helpfully strokes him to until he’s spilling on Yifan’s hand. 

Jongdae comes a few moments later as Baekhyun squeezes around him. 

“Where does this put me in the equation?” Yifan grumbles, watching the two of them panting and already sated. 

Jongdae laughs, “Come here.” He beckons Yifan closer as Baekhyun moves to the side, muttering apologies because he still catching his breath. Jongdae places a soft kiss on Yifan’s lips before he goes down to suck him off as best as he could. He made sure to lick over the head and run his tongue on the underside of his cock. 

Yifan groans and caresses a hand on Jongdae’s cheek where his cock is forming. Jongdae hums in assent as he looks up and Yifan’s expression morphs into utter pleasure. Ironically, he lets Yifan pull out and come on his lips and cheek. “Sorry,” Yifan says as he grabs a tissue from the nightstand and hastily wipes it off.

“You’re a softie. It’s fine, it’s fine,” he laughs again, and takes the tissue out of the other’s hand, wiping it off on his own. Baekhyun, however, groans dramatically beside them, making grabby hands for someone to wipe the sticky stuff off him. 

“Ah, also. We shouldn’t forget. It’s your birthday today, Dae.” Baekhyun magically pulls out a box of cake from thin air (Not really magically because it’s one of the boxes Yifan carried when he came in). Baekhyun screams because how could Yifan forget Jongdae’s candles.

“What is he going to blow now?” Baekhyun asks, incredulously. 

“Us, hopefully,” Yifan says and Baekhyun frown pouts at him until he’s scrambling to get the candles and Jongdae yells after him to be careful and all because he’s one giant clumsy marshmallow and they both love him very much. Yifan comes back with small birthday candles probably stashed behind the canned food in the cupboard and a cigarette light. 

“Didn’t we already establish the no smoking rule in the house?” Baekhyun says, and Yifan ignores him as he sticks the candles on the cake and lights them up.

Jongdae makes a wish and blows on them only for the candles to relight. “So, when are you going to blow?”

"You or the candles?"

“You need to stop with the blow job jokes. They’re getting old.” Jongdae tries again and probably blows harder than the wolf in the three little pigs story his mom used to tell him to lull him to sleep. Damn it, why couldn’t she just sing him a lullaby or something. Wolfs eating pigs were not good mental images to children under maybe ten years old, especially those who got curious enough to sit and watch discovery channel documentary on wolves.

“Damn it, you asswipe!” Jongdae shouts rather breathlessly after blowing the third time and the candles still won’t go out. “I hate you, it’s my birthday and you make me suffer through this.” He half-heartedly glares at Baekhyun who’s laughing rather unceremoniously. “And I can’t believe you’re in this too!” He turns and prods Yifan’s chest accusingly. “I trusted you!” He whines.

Yifan tries to look not guilty but the smile he’s hiding behind his hand is the kind of inconsistency Jongdae is not putting himself up with. “Happy birthday, Jongdae.” Yifan says, putting out the candle for him. He’s still pouting when Baekhyun beckons him closer and the piece of shit has the audacity to swipe icing on his face. 

“Happy, happier, happiest birthday to you,” he singsongs and runs away with the cake in hand. Jongdae runs after him and cheers for him to slip and plummet into the cake face first. Yifan stops them though before Jongdae could jump on Baekhyun and shove the cake in his face personally. 

Baekhyun hides behind Yifan and Jongdae tries to get past him only to have Yifan wrap his long arms around him and lick the icing off. “Calm down, Jongdae-ah. It’s your birthday, and Baekhyun is sorry for putting icing on your face. Aren’t you, Baek?”

“Not really,” he makes a face and Jongdae struggles in Yifan’s arms. “But happy birthday, for real. Thanks for being with us through thick and—“ Baekhyun looks down at Jongdae’s dick. “thin.”

“How dare you!” Jongdae gasps, and Baekhyun just laughs before he presses a soft kiss on Jongdae’s lips. “Do you think a kiss is enough to placate me, ByunBaek?”

“You’re greedy. I would expect nothing less, Jongdae.” Yifan piques in.

“God, both of you are insufferable.”

"Put your hands out."

"What if you put something gross? I'm not risking it."

"Trust me." Jongdae shrugs, looks over at Yifan who seems to be nodding. He isn't sure because he's staring at Jongdae again with his default bitch face. Jongdae sighs and raises his hands, palms up. He feels something and without waiting for Baekhyun's instructions, he opens his eyes and gawks at the box.

"You got me a toy?"

"Don't say it like I got you a vibrator or something."

"You could fool us with that box."

"I got you stars."

"But Yifan is the only galaxy I need." Jongdae says and he feels Yifan's arms hugging him. Yifan is warm and very very big and he gives cuddles even if it's not cuddle weathers and Jongdae appreciates every bit of affection. Yifan laughs lively and breathy in his ear. "My wonderful galaxy."

Baekhyun elbows him in the gut, pouting. Yifan doesn't let him go and he kisses Jongdae's cheek a few times. "Thank you, Baekhyun."

"This is the part where you're supposed to say that we're the bestest gift not just thank us for the dorky present, Dae."

"I love you both." Jongdae says. Yifan finally pulls Baekhyun into the hug too and squishes them both. "You two are the best boyfriends I could ever hope to have."

“Happy birthday, Jongdae.” They say in unison, save for Baekhyun referring to him as a dinosaur. _His dinosaur._


End file.
